If We Ever Meet Again
by jazzzz
Summary: Several years on from the S.A., Megumi Yamamoto is living her dream as an opera singer with Tokyo University of the Arts - when reality crashes down to earth in the form of Yahiro Saiga... but she doesn't want to see him! CHP 13 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Megumi Yamamoto headed off to Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku – Tokyo University of the Arts – where she had been enrolled for a year and a half already in her opera course. Her hair was still as long and slightly curly, but she had grown – and the face that once looked like a child's had developed into becoming a lady.

She stood tall and proud, hearing her heels dig into the sidewalk and noting the occasional glances from guys.

_Feels like another normal day…_

Just recently, she was crowned 1st place in an opera competition – and it had lead to her being revered in the classrooms, with younger kouhai stuttering and bowing over themselves to meet her every need… she had smiled and brought out her notepad which had on it 'arigatou'.

She was actually running early, as a matter of fact. She had been asked to sing a rendition for some large sponsors of the university who were meeting this morning. Her eyes brightened up and she smiled ever so slightly, remembering how her sensei had been begging her over and over to do it.

_I won't ever forget that I can sing for people. _

She stopped, suddenly.

_Was that pink hair I saw flying by me?_

She blinked for a few moments, and shook her head. She continued on towards the University, eager for what the day had in store for her.

* * *

Suited up in brown, Yahiro Saiga sighed as he realised he was heading to another boring congregation of sponsors.

_This time it's Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku…_

He quickly recalled what had been said to him – that apparently in that school was the opera student with which the whole opera world had big hopes for.

He let his mind flick back to many years ago, when he had heard the shy Megumi Yamamoto singing so beautifully in the park. He allowed himself to chuckle, remembering what had happened after that; and how he had quickly turned her away by not letting her win the game.

_Whoever you are… you won't compare to her. I'm sure of it._

* * *

She noticed her sensei was waiting at the gates.

"Sensei?"

He smiled upon seeing her.

"Come on, Yamamoto-san. It's time to sing."

She smiled back.

_It's time to live my dream._

* * *

His eyes were suddenly caught to what looked to be very familiar brown hair. His hands were pressed against the glass as he tried to make out the figure…

_Megumi?! It can't be…_

The figure never turned in his direction, even as the car came to a stop in front of the Geijutsu Daigaku – instead, the figure walked away – with another person.

_Yahiro Saiga, you need to get a grip._

He let his hands slide down, and calmed himself down. Moments later, the chaffeuer stepped out and opened his door, and he stepped out. He was here as a sponsor, nothing more, just to have small talk with all the others.

* * *

Megumi stopped for a short while.

_Why did I feel…_

She shook her head, and looked at her sensei, who was ahead of her.

"Matte, sensei!!!"

* * *

Yahiro walked towards the concert hall, noting nothing particular about the million-dollar buildings that he knew were on either side.

_That darned father said he was going to do this… and instead he sends me. How typical._

He stopped again for a few moments, noting the girl with the brown hair he saw earlier. He fought an urge to call that name, to hear his voice use it again. If it did… he didn't know what would happen to him.

He noted mentally that he should never come here again – _Father should be here; or even Mother. But not me._

* * *

Heading inside the soundproofed practice room that was only metres away from the Concert Hall, Megumi felt the nerves that had come up were slowly going down again.

When her sensei closed the door, she closed her eyes and immediately began to sing. The strong tone of Carmen, remembering from heart as the orchestra joined in where she needed to accentuate or raise her voice.

As the practice rendition ended, clapping could be heard from the orchestra members.

"Megumi-san, sugoi!"

"Arigatou, Yamamoto-san!"

She smiled.

"Arigatou… minna-san. Shall we… prepare to enjoy music?"

"HAI!"

She looked over at her sensei in the corner, who had a smile on his face.

"Go already, minna-san. Do yourselves proud."

Megumi let the orchestra head out first, knowing that all the instruments needed to be on the stage ready even before she came on. She knew how much they all were practicing this piece – some of them had parents who would be in the audience, others wanted to show the music producers who were present just how much talent they had. This was an opportunity for everyone, and Megumi felt really proud to be working with them.

"Yamamoto-san"

She turned towards her sensei, and blinked, asking him to continue.

"Yahiro Saiga is in the audience."

She froze and gaped.

_Y-Y-Y… YAHIRO?!?!_


	2. Chapter 2

The world seemed to stop for several moments when she registered the information.

_Yahiro Saiga is in the audience._

Her mind went back to the past few hours – how she thought she had seen pink hair, thought she felt his presence close by – so she was right… but how did that help her now?

_Yahiro and I parted ways a long time ago… so why am I… why am I like this????_

She recalled that time when she and the other members of S.A. were rescuing Kei in London – how she suddenly lost her voice at the last moment, and felt Yahiro's hand on her shoulder. It was due to him… that she was able to sing at that moment.

_But now… _

"Yamamoto Megumi-san"

Megumi woke from her thoughts, to her sensei's voice.

"Just calm down, and take slow breaths."

She obediently followed the instructions, blanking her mind in order to calm down her beating heart and clammy hands.

"You go knock Saiga out, Yamamoto-san."

Her eyes went wide as she noticed her sensei smiling. He went closer towards her, until they were right next to each other.

"You've got to make him chase you again, right?"

She gaped again, but pulled herself together.

"Baka sensei! It's not like that!!"

He grinned, and headed out of the practice room.

"It's not… It's not…"

Her mouth couldn't form the words, and she hurried to a soft cushioned wall of the practice room, burying herself in the softness.

"It's not like that… I don't… not for… despicable guy…"

Her small hand went into a fist, and she hit it against the cushioned wall repeatedly.

"That… baka… how dare he… try to come back into my life… I won't… I'll show him… I'll show him the power of the young queen of opera!"

A fast, hot, and spark-like sensation went over her body. She could feel it coursing all over her, exciting her, supporting her.

Moments later, she went to the dressing room, and once finished with her clothes, headed to the stage.

* * *

He settled down in the audience, where he chose a spot by himself a few rows away from the rest of the sponsors.

_Music is best heard from a distance._

Once again, the memory of her singing at the park 5 years ago, flooded his mind. He struggled to bring himself back to the reality – to the painful truth – of the situation.

_I'm just here at a well-known university listening to an opera singer. The chance is extremely unlikely._

He suddenly longed for company, realising with a sudden what this performance could do to him.

_It could wreck absolutely everything…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would now like to present the pride of the University. With the orchestra you have heard today, we bring to you the young talked-of queen of the opera – with Carmen!"

It was far too late for him to leave now, and thus Yahiro Saiga decided to settle in for the worst.

* * *

She stood alone up-front of the stage, her sapphire blue dress making her extremely noticeable. Her long curly brown hair was swept back in an elegant ponytail, and her face was dabbled with the lightest shades of pink and red.

She took in a final deep breath, ready to sing.

_I'll show him the power of the young queen of the opera._

* * *

When the curtains opened, Yahiro's eyes were drawn to the girl with the sapphire blue gown. His eyes trailed down from her bare shoulders, to the gown hugging tightly from her chest down. He noted how the gown clung to her womanly curves, and appreciated its simpleness – no intricate patterns or designs, no tie around the stomach – nothing to hide the absolutely stunning vocalist.

The light make-up was more than adequate for her face – the simple shade of light red on her lips, and the slightest of blushes on her cheeks. He couldn't help but wonder if she didn't realise just how beautiful she looked, and how much he couldn't stop looking at her.

His uneasiness disappeared when he realised this girl definitely wasn't Megumi Yamamoto. There wasn't anything similar – but the colour of her hair – and he felt stupid for panicking to the extent he did.

As the music began to play, he allowed himself to gaze on the girl.

_It's a privilege to catch my gaze, young vocalist. I hope you know that._

* * *

Megumi had realised soon after the curtains had opened, she had captured his gaze, and he had not stopped looking at her.

She fought the urge to blush as she heard the orchestra begin to play her favourite song from Carmen – and allowed for the music to fill her body, to make her yearn to accompany it.

The conductor looked her way briefly, and she began to sing.

* * *

All the thoughts that had occurred as he gazed at her stopped in their tracks as he heard her voice. He gripped the armrest, not believing that it had actually happened.

_It's… her…_

Even though she looked different – in the dress, with the light makeup, and the orchestra behind her – he knew he would always recognise this voice. And yearn for it.

_Megumi…_

He recalled the locked memories – of how he agreed to become Megumi's boyfriend in front of her okaa-san, how they went to the opera; his constant seeking her day after day to help her prepare for the producer's visit – how he had thrown that stone at her and told her with every single ounce of him to sing – the unbidden feeling of joy that had rushed through him as she sang like that time, even though at the end she threw a tantrum at him…

_All this time… all these years…_

He felt like he was going to cry from happiness – and what this voice alone did to him – and was thankful now that he had the chance to be here today.

_Whatever happens… I will have that songbird sing for me. And only me._


	3. Chapter 3

As the words and feelings flowed from singing Habanera, Megumi allowed her gaze to wonder from Yahiro and to the other sponsors. Quite a number of them had content expressions on their faces, which she took to be from her singing. It made her really proud when she was able to create all sorts of expressions on people – from Yahiro's evident shock, to her sensei's calm nodding at the back of the hall, to President Takashima's and many others' content expressions.

_This song has always been my favourite… l'amour est un oiseaux rebelle… and how true is it today, Mr Saiga?_

The confident feeling that had filled her body moments ago had given her the strength to take the higher notes and extend them further. She coolly noted the Dean of the University gaping ever so slightly, and decided to stand out further away from the orchestra.

_An opera person doesn't just sing well… their movements on the stage also must captivate the audience._

She recalled the words from her sensei on their first day after she had wowed him with her singing. It took her aback to realise that she had to become confident on stage – by herself – but she had begun to do it over time. Today was the first time she could truly say to herself that she knew she captivated the audience.

When the song came to an end, it felt like an incredible weight had lifted off her shoulders. The first few moments after she stopped singing, there was complete silence in the air. Soon enough, applause was loud and clear as all the sponsors stood up.

Even though she didn't look at Yahiro, she knew he was still looking at her.

_But that's not my problem is it, you despicable person. _

She bowed politely, and headed off the stage.

_

* * *

Well, it's certainly gotten better from last time._

Yahiro Saiga stood up with the rest of the sponsors and applauded politely. He understood the meaning behind this song, and wondered if it wasn't all set up on purpose.

_For me to be here, for her to be singing on the stage, and this song of all songs. _

He cleared his mind of those thoughts. The world didn't revolve around him, as he had been told many times by a particular girl in his past.

_Bringing up the past is far too painful, Yahiro Saiga. You know that better than anyone._

He put his face back into an expressionless mask, and left the hall with the other sponsors.

* * *

Megumi slowly walked back to her dressing room, and instantly locked the door after she got in. She slumped to the floor, her heart beating furiously, her hands clammy once again.

_I didn't think I'd survive that…_

Breathing in and out furiously, she fought to calm down her nerves.

_You've already been hurt far too many times by that one guy to ever forgive him, Megumi Yamamoto – you said it yourself, didn't you? You shouted and had that tantrum and told him to never go near you again…_

For the past 5 years, she lived and relived that ill-fated moment again and again. Winced, as she always did, when she saw that kind of expression on his face – those eyes which had pleaded with her otherwise not to do this – and cried when she realised her first love had to be bittersweet; it had to hurt her as much as it did him.

_But considering when he saw you, Megumi… it nearly looked like it never happened._

She gritted her teeth.

_Megumi Yamamoto, you did not go through everything you did to be here in your dressing room, acting as you are right now. Just because the past comes back to you – that doesn't mean that you become broken like what you were 5 years ago. No, you move on, and you leave it as a memory. You move on, and you go to greater and greener pastures. You go where you can shine, and nothing can damper you._

"Megumi…"

She lifted her head ever so slightly to hear the voice that was behind the door.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done this today. I didn't realise it'd affect you this much…"

She stood up slowly. She knew she didn't want her sensei feeling down – not after he had supported her so much as he did – and opened the door, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"What do you mean, sensei?"

She hated lying to her sensei. With his kind face, hard-working personality – she felt like she had no choice. She wanted to make him proud.

"I was just… admiring my dress in the full-length mirror."

She laughed.

_Buy the excuse, sensei…_

His worried expression turned into a smile.

"Souka"

She smiled back at him.

"I've got an appointment soon, so I really should be heading off…"

She made a motion that she needed to get changed. Her sensei nodded, and headed off.

"You did well today, Yamamoto-san."

She smiled and nodded, closing the door again.

She smiled sadly at herself in the mirror, and proceeded to change her clothes.

* * *

The rest of Yahiro's day wasn't as entertaining as the morning was - going through meetings with the other sponsors, discussing the future of the school.

_Although, I'm not surprised they're all still talking about Megumi. _

He couldn't deny that the performance was captivating. He also couldn't deny how tempting it was to walk the few metres towards her and touch her… but he couldn't. Under the table, his open hand clenched into a fist again. His expressionless mask was broken, causing some concern among the other sponsors. Yahiro smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go out for some fresh air. I hope you don't mind, gentlemen?"

They shook their heads.

_I'm going to pay a certain long brown-haired opera vocalist a visit before I chicken out…_

* * *

Back in normal clothes, Megumi breathed a sigh of relief. She began to walk out of the University, her long hair flying slightly as she sped up her walk.

She slowed down as she heard voices in a building.

_Is it where the sponsors are meeting?_

For some unknown reason, she treaded extremely carefully and softly around the area. To her, it felt like a bomb could go off at any moment if she wasn't careful enough.

"Oi. Kimi."

She froze.

_UH-OH._

_

* * *

I seem to choose some really good moments._

Yahiro cocked his right eye up ever-so-slightly, looking at the normal-looking, much-older Megumi Yamamoto.

Although, he hadn't completely meant to freeze her in place with his approach…

"You can't even say hello to your beloved?"

* * *

She had a few moments of shock, before calming herself down and writing on her notebook and showing it to him.

"Konnichiwa  
I hope you enjoyed my performance?"

He walked around in a circle until he faced her. They looked at each other for several moments in the eye, while silence ensued.

* * *

Yahiro kept an expressionless mask while he stared at Megumi in the eye. He knew that she had already written a reply on her book, and was choosing an appropriate answer.

"It was… interesting. Definitely different from the last times you sang for me…"

He noticed her eyes narrow again, and chose not to let the teasing expression be apparent on his face.

* * *

She was tempted to be angry, but she knew that he was trying to get to her, and she wouldn't allow that. She wrote on her notebook again, before letting him see her answer.

"So whatever - I should be heading off now"

His expression looked sad for a few moments – which caused her eyes to widen in shock – before he had the face that he usually had.

"I see. I don't want to keep you then."

She instantly felt horribly guilty. Again! She knew he had clearly enunciated the words 'keep you' and she could feel them stabbing her in the heart.

_No, Megumi – this is his ploy! He just wants you to react to it!! Don't play his game!_

She nodded quickly, and walked off.

* * *

Yahiro watched her walk by him. He refused to watch her figure grow smaller as she walked away, instead distracting himself with his mobile phone.

He was looking at a particular picture he had shot with his camera – of a girl in a sapphire blue gown. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relive the opera, her expressions, her movements.

_I'll have to visit here a lot more often, I see._

He went back inside to the meeting, and the day went on as normal. Inside, he was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

_The songbird may have flown the coop, but it'll come back. If it doesn't, I'll clip its wings, and it'll never be able to fly again._


	4. Chapter 4

She hurried towards the entrance like she had never hurried before – she wanted to be out of here before he came after her, asking more; needing more.

She halted as soon as she saw the car waiting for her, and slowly walked towards the passenger-side front door, heading inside.

"Jun!"

"Megumi… shall we head off?"

She nodded at him, and didn't look back at the University as Jun drove away. Instead, her mind was filled with the memories of five years ago, the ones she had locked away because she couldn't stand them.

_The feeling of his hands roaming all over her body._

_The way she had arched, and moaned, as he took his sweet time tasting her._

_How there was no other name she had wanted to call at that time but his. And how, he too, had called her name between his panting, with a raw longing she had never heard before._

_That starting kiss. She knew she no longer had control over herself as his mouth sealed her fate – and even though he hesitated to do so, she pleaded and begged with him to do it…_

_And now look at her…_

She awoke from those thoughts teary-eyed, which caused Jun to signal the car on the side and slam the brakes.

"Daijoubu, Megumi?!"

She shook her head.

_I can't lie now._

"Ya… Yahiro…"

She crumpled in a heap, and cried her heart out.

* * *

Jun Yamamoto was stuck between trying to help his sister and resolve her crying, or leaving her to cry. He didn't know what to do when his sister cried like this – when they were younger he had always stood awkwardly looking at her, never knowing what to do…

_She said his name, didn't she. That name. Yahiro._

He looked at her sadly.

_It wasn't her fault what had happened 5 years ago. They were so much in love that it happened on its own accord. Poor Megumi, to see what she saw only days after they had stayed the night together…_

"Did you need me or Ryuu or any of the other S.A. to do anything to him, Megumi?"

She stayed crumpled as she did when she cried, but he noticed her head shaking. He sighed.

_After all these years, you still can't let go of those feelings._

He didn't know what to really say – he was still dating Sakura from back in the S.A. days – and they were doing extremely well. For his sister to experience what she did… he completely understood why she was crying like this. Why she had been crying so much in the past 5 years; holing herself up in her room; and even throwing away that writing board that Yahiro had bought for her…

In fact, he had decided to hide it in his room, just in case she ever regretted throwing it away…

He grabbed a box of tissues he had kept with him behind his seat, and gave them to her.

"You should use these, Megumi… your clothes will get soaked otherwise."

She instantly grabbed his tissues, and wiped her eyes and her nose repeatedly. He grew more concerned for her the more he looked at her.

"Megumi… if you're like this… maybe we shouldn't go and visit mama in Paris…"

She looked at Jun, with red teary eyes, and shook her head.

"Let's go, Jun. We've delayed seeing Mama enough already."

He took that as his signal to begin moving the car again, and headed to Tokyo Airport.

* * *

Ryuu was waiting for them at the airport – he too had been invited by Jun and Megumi's okaasan to come to Paris. As the twins walked towards him, he noticed Megumi's red eyes and ran towards her.

"What happened to Megumi?"

Jun shook his head, and with his left hand used his index and middle finger to make a v-shape. That had, over the years, become their signal to indicate that Yahiro was the reason Megumi was crying, or locking herself in her room, or otherwise.

Ryuu sighed and shook his head when he noticed the signal.

"You're lucky I still have those eyedrops, Megumi…"

He handed her the small bottle of eyedrops he had found that would instantly make his eyes look clear – which was now being used by Megumi more to hide the fact that her eyes were red.

"Arigatou, Ryuu-nii…"

He watched her quickly put the drops on her eyes, and soon enough the bottle was given back to him by a smiling and clear-eyed Megumi.

"Shall we go, Jun, Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuu and Jun shared a look, before nodding.

* * *

The flight from Tokyo to Paris was long, but Megumi spared no thought for what had occurred before. She was enjoying all the snacks the plane had, from pretzels to nuts to chocolate and biscuits. She enjoyed sitting at the window, watching the birds fly by, while being able to be close to Ryuu-nii.

_Ryuu-nii feels so safe…_

She clutched onto his arm and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Yahiro Saiga looked up at the sky as he finally was freed from the sponsor meetings. Having seen Megumi, his mind was drifting in and out of thought, and he wrestled inside for control of himself.

Only when he was safely inside his limo did he allow for his thoughts to finally take over.

_Megumi…_

_He couldn't stop calling her name. The sweetness she had brought to his life…_

_As he looked at her innocent self lying on the bed, the amount of love he held for this girl was threatening to overwhelm him._

_It all had started with just a simple kiss that grew… and left him hungry for more. He went to devour her mouth over and over again, slowly adding his tongue to the mix, and feeling her tongue respond back…_

_He had quickly gotten rid of all the clothing that had restricted him. She had gasped at seeing his naked flesh, but even as he asked her if she really wanted to do this, she had touched him lightly by the cheek and told him that she loved him no matter what he did…_

_Taking her words as consent, he ventured where he had never ventured before… from her neck, to her breasts; taking time to lick her nipples, noting her shuddering from his touch. _

_He was addicted to her taste and he knew it now… as he went in and out of her, she had arched her body to meet his, begging for him to bring her to her peak, to end the torture he had started. The way she called his name was his own personal song, and he never wanted her to stop. _

_When he placed it inside of her that final time, he had realised only then what he had done to her, and went slack-jawed in shame as the blood from their love-making trickled out onto the sheets…_

_That he ran… and never looked back._

He had always hated himself for running. For not being able to take responsibility for taking away her first time, for not being able to clearly say to her that he loved her, for always having to hurt her as he did.

She had continued to stay by him even though he had fled, enough that he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from making love to her then running away from her – that in the end he had enlisted the help of a female friend of his to drive her away as far as possible from him…

_It had worked too successfully. The Megumi who had always loved him and believed in him had gone in a flash as her true shy and easily hurt self saw with her own two eyes his female friend and him wrapped around each other passionately in front of the café they had first met at…_

He eyed the bottle of Johnny Walker's that had been placed in the glass alcohol cabinet that was directly in front of him. He sighed, grabbed a tall glass, and poured it full of Johnny Walker. He downed it in 3 shots, feeling the whisky's immediate effect of nulling his senses and making him feel sleepy.

He put the glass down, only moments before he was completely knocked out by the drink.

* * *

Jun leaned over to look at his sister, and sighed inaudibly in relief when he saw her sleeping face, with her arm wrapped around Ryuu-nii's arm.

_Every time she cries about Yahiro… she's always so exhausted afterwards. _

_Please sleep well, Megumi… and let's hope that okaa-san doesn't notice that you've been crying over him again…_

He slowly headed off to sleep as well, his head resting on Ryuu's shoulder.

* * *

Ryuu didn't feel like sleeping. After realizing that once again Yahiro had appeared on the scene – after not for almost 2 years – he felt restless.

He decided to take his phone out, and send a message to Tadashi.

_Maybe Tadashi will know what to do about Yahiro this time around. Or even Akira. _

_I don't think any of us 6 want to ever see Megumi cry like she has been before. _

As he sent the quickly typed message about today's happenings to Tadashi, he received a call from Akira's mobile. He blinked, and looked at the twins on either side of him. He pulled out the headphones that connected to his mobile, plugged them into his phone, and began to talk to Akira…


	5. Chapter 5

"What did that darned Saiga do to my precious Megumi this time?!?!?"

Ryuu winced upon hearing Akira in her typical angry mood. He quickly looked for a setting on his phone to lower the volume, before he completely lost his sense of hearing.

"I don't know. She hasn't said a thing."

He could hear evident sighing on the other end.

_Tadashi must have a really hard time with someone like this…_

"I'm going over to wherever you are right now, Ryuu."

He raised his eyes and blinked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Akira…"

"What?!?! Are you trying to take my precious Megumi away from me too Ryuu?!?!?!"

He sighed loudly.

_She exaggerates so much and so loudly that it really gets tiring over time. It's funny when she does it to Tadashi, but I never deserved any of this._

"She doesn't even know I've told you guys. She didn't want me to tell you at all. So please, Akira, don't come over here. She's already got Jun and me to protect her for now."

* * *

Akira was as usual in her angry mood when one of her precious girls was hurt by someone. She always felt quite protective of Megumi and Hikari, as they never understood how evil all the S.A. guys and Yahiro were. Especially Yahiro and Kei, those two wild monsters.

She felt Tadashi touch her shoulder, and sigh.

"You better bring her back in one piece, Ryuu."

She hears Ryuu laugh over the phone, and consent. She quickly says goodbye, and ends the call.

* * *

Tadashi was already amazed it had been 5 years since he had been with Akira. Being the constant source of her kicking and screaming… he had actually gotten used to it.

Still, he enjoyed seeing her embarrassed, and knew that even though she didn't really show it, she did love him.

"You should really stop the whole 'precious Megumi and Hikari' thing, Akira… where's my muffins?"

He froze when he realised her anger was now directed at him.

"TA… DA… SHI!!!!!"

He ran for it, laughing along the way.

_

* * *

*knock* *knock*_

"Yahiro-sama?"

The pink-haired boy tossed around, refusing to wake up. He knew he was being called by a maid, but he just didn't want to wake up

"Yahiro-sama!!!"

He clutched his head. It was pounding.

_Goddamn it… that darned whiskey..._

"What…"

"So you've been drinking again, Yahiro?"

He blinked, and opened his eyes. He turned to the sound of the voice.

"Kei-kun… how nice of you to visit me"

He then realised somehow he was in his bed.

"Argh… how did I get here…"

"Yahiro-sama…"

He turned to see the maid that had called him.

"You didn't wake up while you were in the car at all… so we all carried you inside…"

She blushed slightly, bowed, and went out of the room. He sighed, and turned back to Kei-kun.

"What honour do I have that the great Takashima Kei-kun visits me?"

Yahiro noted Kei-kun laughing slightly.

"I heard you were out stone cold from drinking in the car. Again."

Yahiro's look turned into one of sadness.

"So you didn't come to see me of your own free will? How sad, Kei-kun. You should go to your energetic Hikari-chan."

* * *

Kei sighed at what used to be the lively and mischievous Yahiro now in bed with some kind of headache. He ignored Yahiro's comment about Hikari-chan, he was more concerned for his childhood friend.

_Even though he has been meddlesome… this isn't like him at all._

"Was this spurred on by Megumi again? Did you see her today?"

_I should've gone to that music school instead of Ojii-san today. But he really insisted to go to that place for some reason… and wouldn't let me go in his stead…_

Kei noted Yahiro's sulking look, and realised he was right on the ball. He grabbed the chair from Yahiro's desk and took it to Yahiro's bedside, sitting down.

"If you knew you'd be like this, why did you ever let her go, Yahiro?"

* * *

Yahiro turned his face away from Kei-kun, towards the wall. He laughed dryly.

"I got bored, Kei-kun. All I ever wanted was the sex, and I already got it."

_And I refuse to admit to any other reason than that._

* * *

Kei sighed. He recalled the Yahiro from 5 years ago – he had begun to show kindness, shocking even Akira – and he thought of the one he knew now.

_He's lying, isn't he? I want to just grab him by the shirt collar and shake him until he gets it…_

But as Yahiro was now, he didn't even feel like doing it. It didn't seem worth it.

"In that case, stay in this bed and think about it. Stop lying to yourself, Yahiro."

He headed out of the room, feeling that he had completely wasted his time at the Saiga mansion.

_I've forgotten the number of times he's already gotten that drunk… I really must see if I can stop whoever is filling the limousine with alcohol._

* * *

Megumi had slowly woken up on the plane, and was happily talking about what she planned to do in Paris once the plane landed down.

Ryuu and Jun had looked at each other, before nodding continuously to Megumi's words. They knew that they shouldn't raise up what had happened before, as it wasn't the right place to talk about it.

While in Paris, they were going to do some sightseeing, visiting family and friends, and also were going to a masquerade ball. Megumi would be singing there and it's a really good chance for her to be noticed – lots of well known and established people within Paris are attending.

They heard the announcement that the plane would be landing in Paris's Charles De Gaulle airport in approximately an hour. Megumi squeezed both their hands.

"This is going to be a really great trip, Ryuu, Jun!"

They smiled.

_

* * *

Think about it… just what is there to think. I knew I ruined the only chance I had._

Yahiro was mulling over Kei-kun's words. The fact that Kei-kun didn't even attack him had surprised him, but he shrugged it off.

_Everyone has an off-day._

He smirked to himself as he recalled Megumi's words.

_I'll trust in you._

He laughed callously.

_What kind of trust was this? She just ran without confronting me._

_Even until now, she's completely petrified of me. She actually froze when she saw me earlier in the day. How sad, Megumi Yamamoto. No will-power, or trust – just like anyone else._

_That's right. You're just like anyone else._

_**

* * *

**_

_**EXTRA**_

I was tossing between exaggerating this chapter a little... see below:

Kei: "you could've just gone to any old whore for sex. why megumi?"

Yahiro: "it was fun playing with her, kei-kun. probably just as much fun as you competing with hikari-chan"

Kei: "don't you compare my competitions with hikari-chan to your need for excitement, yahiro"

Yahiro: "excitement makes life interesting, kei-kun. surely you're not in disagreement with this?"

Kei: "life isn't a game you can play, yahiro"

Yahiro: "but my life is my game, isn't it? and i can play it damn any way i want to, kei-kun. are you sure you don't want to join me in a round of russian roulette or poker?"

Kei: "with...?" *actually interested*

Yahiro: "we can start light with beer and wine... and head towards the stronger alcohol in the bar. what do you say, kei-kun?"

Kei: *sighs* "alcohol again?"

Yahiro: *laughs* "of course. maybe hikari-chan will actually win if you drink alcohol, kei-kun"

Kei: "i'm not a drunk"

Yahiro: "then prove it"

*grabs cards on his bedside table and begins dealing out texas hold'em poker*

*yahiro and kei plays several rounds*

Kei: "well, i've already won 10 rounds, yahiro. why don't you give up on getting alcohol into my system?"

Yahiro: "in that case we'll have to do this another way..."

*grabs Kei-kun's shirt collar*

*kisses him on the lips*

ahahaha...

please don't forget to review!!!!! [otherwise the story may turn very bad like the above dialogue!]


	6. Chapter 6

Deep down, Takashima Kei knew that there was still part of Yahiro who hated what had happened 5 years ago, and would do anything to take it back. The fact that Yahiro was drinking made it even more obvious that he sorely missed the simplistic brown haired girl with the beautiful voice that was Megumi Yamamoto.

He just didn't know how to get it out – that is, to get Yahiro to admit it.

_How do I get someone who likes to play games admit the truth?_

He widened his eyes upon realisation.

_Takashima Kei, you are an idiot for taking this long to realise it._

He quickly noted the plan in his head, never taking his eyes off the laptop screen where he did his daily business in stocks and shares. That laptop had always been his life – one of the many things he had had in common with Yahiro, whose rashness often lead to interesting dips and climbs on the stock markets.

While he knew that by doing this he would once again be reducing his time with Hikari – he knew she would understand and support him instantly. He chuckled, thinking of what she could be doing if she was trying to cheer up Yahiro.

_Funny expressions, her typical energetic self… ahahahaha… _

_I can't wait to see you, Hikari…_

* * *

The three of them had been warmly greeted by Jun and Megumi's okaa-san, Yamamoto Rin. She embraced the three of them tightly when they were close enough.

"Megumi, Jun, Ryuu… how was the trip, you three?"

They all smiled and briefly commented about the fact it was a long flight, but they did get some good sleep, and how they were looking forward to exploring Paris.

She smiled and lead them towards the waiting limousine.

"Paris is so beautiful! I wish I could come here more often but in Berlin I'm really wanted to sing! Megumi, you should sing with me!"

"Ahh… maybe, okaa-san…"

Ryuu and Jun looked briefly at each other again.

"Let Megumi finish her studies first before asking her to sing with you, okaa-san!"

Jun turned and hugged his sister before looking at his mother.

"Ahahaha… yes, of course! It's just to let you know there's always a place with me!"

Megumi smiled at her mother, and kept mainly silent.

* * *

Ushikubo Sakura was at the Saiga's mansion, trying to persuade Yahiro to come with her to Paris. It was an opportunity in the making, or so she thought, to try and bring the two back together.

_I also get to see Jun without Megumi stealing him away from me!_

"Mou, Yahiro! Don't you want to see Megumi?"

Yahiro's face became instantly blank, and silence came over the room. He stood up moments later, and turned so his back was facing her.

"What made you think that? Leave, Sakura. Jun Yamamoto's waiting for you in Paris."

It was like the shattering of glass, the way his indifferent response made her feel… she knew she wouldn't give up until he came with her, though.

"Fine. I'll be back later."

She stomped off from Yahiro's room and out of the Saiga mansion, where she bumped into Kei.

"Ahh! Gomen, Kei-san!"

* * *

Kei blinked as he realised he had bumped into Ushikubo Sakura.

"Ahh.. Ushikubo-san… you were visiting Yahiro?"

She nodded.

"I was going to ask him to come to Paris with me – I want to see Jun, and Yahiro will get to see Megumi at the same time! But he just told me to leave…"

In his mind, Kei was silently celebrating a victory.

_So I already know someone who'll take him to Paris for me. Now all I need to do is persuade him._

"Ushikubo-san… please do visit Yahiro later in the day. I'm sure he'll have a change of heart."

He then headed inside the mansion, leaving a very confused girl outside.

_

* * *

People always think they can make me do things I don't want… and I don't like it. Even more, it's always been like this for the past 5 years – Megumi, Megumi, Megumi. I don't want to means I don't want to!_

Yahiro stopped his thought trail as soon as he heard footsteps.

_Is it that Sakura again?_

"Yahiro, I feel like playing a game. Will you join me?"

_

* * *

_

_Now, don't hate me for this sudden ending… I promise a good chapter coming up, so be patient! :P_

_Many thanks to everyone who have reviewed so far ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Yahiro turned towards the sound of the voice, his eyebrows raised in mild surprise as he recognizes Kei-kun.

"Is Kei-kun getting bored of Hikari-chan?"

_

* * *

Bored of Hikari? Never. Bored of you sitting around on your ass, looking completely pathetic and wasted – a definite yes. _

"I've got free time, Yahiro. What do you say?"

Kei holds out the deck of cards, making them noticeable to Yahiro.

* * *

Smirking, Yahiro watches Kei-kun for several moments.

_He's never said something like this for a long time. So why now?_

_Well, it can't hurt, can it?_

"Fine. Let's play poker with some stakes."

Yahiro looked at Kei-kun knowingly, and Kei-kun nods back.

* * *

"Of course, the winner gets to make the loser do anything."

Kei-kun smirks back at Yahiro.

_With these cards, I'm going to make you lose the game and bring back everything you originally had._

* * *

So the cards got dealt, and soon enough, it was more than evident Kei-kun had a lead over Yahiro.

Yahiro looked suspiciously at Kei-kun.

"Did you… tamper with these cards?"

Kei-kun shakes his head innocently.

"You're the one who plays more games than I do. You should know by now I wouldn't try to tamper with a game; because I can win everything"

Yahiro narrows his eyes.

_I always hate that._

Yahiro suddenly spots the deck of cards he normally uses and stands up to get them.

"I hope you don't mind if we use these cards instead?"

_

* * *

Changing the deck of cards isn't going to make any difference. You should know that better than I do._

Kei looked on in amusement as Yahiro took his time getting the other pack, and chopping the cards.

"Do you really not want to lose?"

"I don't want anyone interfering in my life."

Kei couldn't help but chuckle.

_Only someone like him would think this was interfering in a bad sense._

* * *

Megumi decided to wander out towards the garden that she used to enjoy being in when she was younger. She recalled coming there often when she was down, or worried, and talking about her worries to the birds and other animals that appeared.

The memory of that made her smile.

_I was really foolish back then, wasn't I._

"Everyone was a bit of a fool when they were younger, wouldn't you say so, Megumi?"

Megumi stopped in her tracks and turned around to find Ryuu. She smiled softly.

"I guess you could say that."

She looked at Ryuu looking thoughtfully at something.

"But in the end… it's really about what you do when you meet those people in the past, Megumi."

"What do you mean…?"

_I don't understand…_

* * *

Ryuu smiled at the grown-up Megumi; recalling the days when her innocent self could be found in this very garden.

_Hmm… how do I explain what I said… it's kind of hard to put it into words…_

"Say… you made someone angry when you were younger."

He could think of at least one example that he was referring to; which he was hoping she wouldn't realise.

"If it happens… that you meet that someone again, and you really didn't mean to make them angry when you were younger, you would do your best to not make them angry again."

_Why am I phrasing it this way, anyways… I'm sure I could come up with better examples…_

_But this was the first one that came to mind…_

He looked towards her, and noticed her nodding.

"I guess I understand that, Ryuu-nii…"

* * *

The game of cards had continued, until Kei had a 15 game lead over Yahiro.

"Give it up. You won't beat me."

_And because playing cards for several hours at once is REALLY BORING. There are a lot of better things I could be doing with this exact same time…_

"Fine."

That one word from Yahiro was enough to shock Kei.

_He's giving in? Just like that?_

Moments later, he heard a knock on the door. Both of them turned to find Ushikubo Sakura.

"Ahh, I'm sorry…"

Kei smiled.

"Don't be. Yahiro will be going with you to Paris."

The pink-haired girl paused and turned to Yahiro.

"Really?"

Yahiro begrudgingly nodded.

"I lost to Kei-kun, and he now can make me do anything he wants. I'll go to Paris."

_I feel like facepalming myself. WHY did I go to all the effort trying to win a 15 game point lead over him when he's become quite a pushover?_

Kei sighed.

"I'll tell you what I want you to do right now, then. Sakura-san, I expect you to keep a fierce eye on him and make sure he does it."

Sakura nods, and he could swear that the silence growing in the room could've been cut with a knife.

"Yahiro Saiga, you will… be making Yamamoto Megumi your girlfriend again."

The gapes and stunned mullet looks that came from both of them had just made Kei's time and effort feel worthwhile.

* * *

Only moments before then, Jun was hearing something quite disturbing.

"Sakura, you can't mean…"

"Yes, I'm going to force Yahiro to come to Paris with me. And we will clash into you and Megumi. Without a doubt."

His call with Sakura then hung up instantly, and he was left gaping with the receiver still in his ear.

_Please tell me I didn't just hear that._


	8. Chapter 8

"I won't do it."

"I won the game. You have no choice"

"I still won't do it"

"Are you scared of the past, Yahiro? You'd never back out of a dare… come on, what's to lose?"

Yahiro placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"Losing her a second time. It's not worth it."

"But you're going to follow me precisely, Yahiro. You won't lose her."

He looked up at Kei-kun, who was smiling.

"Promise, then."

"You've got my promise, Yahiro. Now, get packing."

_

* * *

What do I do, what do I do… Sakura's bringing Yahiro to Paris… and Megumi just over some shock at seeing Yahiro… and… and…_

_If I tell Ryuu-nii the chances of it going to the rest of the S.A. members are pretty high. _

Jun mentally screamed in his head. He shakily brought up his violin to play, and only moments in the song he had already hit a wrong note, and quite loudly. He winced.

* * *

Megumi and Ryuu both winced as they heard a screech coming from Jun's violin. They both hurriedly walked towards Jun's room.

"What happened?"

"Jun, daijoubu?"

They saw him smile and nod at the both of them.

"I'm just… a little nervous, ahaha… It's the first time I've tried to play violin here, so… uhh… yeah… What were you doing before?"

Megumi smiled at her brother.

"We were walking in the garden. Did you want to join us?"

She turned to Ryuu-nii.

"Shall we have a tea party?"

He nodded. The three of them then, hand in hand, Ryuu-nii in the middle, headed off to the kitchen to prepare a picnic, before going to the garden to enjoy it.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but smile and skip on the way towards her house.

_Yahiro's coming, yay! Now I get to have lots and lots of time with Jun-kun… _

She was secretly happy how it seemed to fit in together. Kei-san would be working with Yahiro to get Megumi-chan back, and she'd be able to have lots of time with Jun-kun!

_Except knowing those two, there's also going to be that Ryuu-san there, wouldn't there? I'll have to bring her for that…_

She flipped open her phone and rang up Finn.

_So what if it's an international call…_

"Finn, it's Sakura Ushikubo here… yes, yes… I'm doing very well… well, what happens is that I'm going to Paris, and I hear that Ryuu-san would be over there… yes, Ryuu-san… and so I was going to ask… yes? You'll go? … yay, we'll get to see each other again… hahaha… I'll email you with the full details when I get to an available computer. Bye!"

_Now that clears up Jun-kun ALL for me! Yay!_

* * *

Regardless of the so-called promise that had been made, a particular pink-haired male who was rarely this fussed was up and about pacing his room making extremely complicated expressions…

_This has got to be the most craziest of all crazy stunts that I've ever had to do._

It wasn't that he wasn't happy. On the contrary, there had always been a part of him that was looking to rekindle what had been lost between him and her…

_But not the sex. At the very least, not the sex._

Another part of him had wanted to bury the hatchet 5 years ago. Never wanted to look back at even one shred of the seemingly fabricated past he had had.

_Why does he want me to make amends with her that badly?_

It was frustrating Yahiro Saiga quite a bit. If not to the point that he had this feeling he was going to be restless at night because of it…

_Damn you, Kei-kun…_

* * *

Finn was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing her beloved Ryuu-kun again. She had been whisked back to the land that she (as a he) governed, and barely had time between all these royal duties to take a moment out to do so much as to plan to visit him.

_Except now it's Paris of all places… the Eiffel Tower, Arc de Triomph… the shops along Champs D'Elysees… kyaaa, I can't wait…_

She knew she should probably ring Ryuu-kun with the news, but at the same time a part of her wanted to completely surprise him…

_Yet the real problem is trying to figure out how to get a break from these so-called duties._

She decided to start off by completely blocking her calendar for the next 2 weeks. Then she paused.

_What's that event that's come right in the middle…_

She double-clicked on her laptop the particular appointment that would be happening middle of next week. The contents of the appointment were very sparse, except for:

5-10, Masked Ball in Paris, France.

The only person who could put something with that amount of limited detail in her schedule… she raced towards the residential area, to find her father.

* * *

Kei Takishima was re-reading the invitation he had received approximately a week ago, to attend a particular high-society masked ball over in Paris, France.

_I'll have Yahiro go in my place of that. There's no need for me to be over in Paris._

He paused as he read the line about 'Entertainment'.

_The Opera Queen of the Next Generation? Why does that sound familiar for some reason…_

He flipped open his laptop, and typed the terms into Google and searched. Immediately, he realised why.

_Megumi Yamamoto._

_The pieces of this journey are fitting in a little too well… but so be it. _

He knew Yahiro would go nuts if he realised what Kei was signing him up for. He shrugged.

_It's the rule of the game, and I am to ensure that by the time you come back to Paris, it'll be with her. _

Now to convince the rest of the S.A. group that it was actually a good idea. From what he knew, Akira was having a complete fit over it.

He sighed, mulled it over for a few moments, and stood up.

_I'll tell them about it at school tomorrow._

_**

* * *

Author's Note!**_

_I hope people are enjoying reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it ^^ It's something completely out of my space normally, yet I've always identified myself with Yahiro mainly because I like to be as annoying as he is! ._

_Hopefully the 'cryptic clues' in this chapter have led for you to figure out what could happen during the Paris trip… *laughs* _

_Next Chapter:__ Megumi has a shock, Yahiro gets another 'all-important wake-up call', the confrontation of Kei's decision to the rest of the S.A., and…? _

_Review, story alert and favourite this story! ^^ _

_Until next time,_

_Xx jazzzz-chan_


	9. Chapter 9

Shortly after the picnic, Megumi and Jun's mother beckoned them inside.

"Megumi, I have found just the perfect place for you to sing?"

"Nani?"

Poor Megumi was quite shocked and stunned.

_I never expected I'd be singing on this trip… okaa-san is mean… _

_Cause whenever I sing now my mind always thinks of him…_

…

_Her, standing tall, on a lone stage. Singing Carmen, of all things. Seeing that pink-haired person that had once meant so much to her._

_Trying to reach him. And at the same time not. _

…

The maelstrom of emotions that she felt at that time suddenly wanted to come again.

_The happiness, and sadness, the joy, and inevitable heartbreak._

_Why do I keep wanting to go back to him even though it would only lead to my ruin?_

* * *

Megumi's okaa-san had noticed Megumi's strange behaviour. She cocked her head to one side.

_Is this about her boyfriend? Kyaaa…_

"Megumi, if this is about your boyfriend, I've invited him."

_Well, actually, I didn't… I forwarded it onto Takashima Kei…_

"EHHHH?"

* * *

Ryuu and Jun had taken extreme measures to calm down Megumi after that outburst. Ryuu had taken to explaining to Mrs Yamamoto the… circumstances that both of them were in, and Jun towards looking after Megumi.

Except, Jun was surprised that Megumi wasn't crying.

"I thought you would cry if you heard about Yahiro."

Her hand squeezed his tightly.

"It was a shock to hear it from okaa-san… a big shock. But Jun… I… I've been afraid. I've never been able to settle things properly with Yahiro… and I've been doing things that I didn't have to. It'd be nice… to clear things up with him once and for all."

_So she finally understood Ryuu-nii's words._

Ryuu had taken to explaining to Jun what he had said previously with Megumi, as they both realised they would need to work together.

Although, it made Jun more than uneasy.

_I'm the one still keeping the fact that I know that Sakura's bringing him over here! I'm scared!_

* * *

Megumi Yamamoto knew, at this point in time, that she was both saying the truth and a lie.

_I want to drive him out of my life. The way he ditched me like that was far from fair. I hated it, and I hated him… for quite some time._

_But at the same time… no one's really looked after me like he has. No one's ever made me feel so comfortable, and I…_

She hated admitting it to herself.

_I was accepted by him. He took numerous times out of his schedule just for me. And we had so much fun together._

_I… I miss Yahiro…_

She really, REALLY hated admitting it to herself.

_But if I don't… I won't be able to compose myself for when I see him again._

* * *

Sakura Ushikubo had taken over Kei's work in making sure that Yahiro was ready to see Megumi again.

"Yahiro! You need to learn how to dance!"

Yahiro rolled his eyes from his seat.

"I know how to dance. I don't see why I would need to learn it again."

Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"But when you meet Megumi, you won't be meeting her as yourself. You'll be meeting her as someone else from behind a mask. So, 1, you need to dance properly without being affected by her near you, 2, you need to control yourself so that your original personality comes through, and 3, you need to get used to your disguise!"

Yahiro cocked his eyebrow.

"Why do I need to be in disguise? It's a masquerade ball, I can dress up and don on a mask."

"But that's not GOOD enough! It'd be a lot easier to know her all over again as a new person then trying to awkwardly make up for lost time as yourself!"

Yahiro sighed – he knew that she did have a point – but he was quite busy.

"If you can fit in within my schedule, I'll see what I can do about it. After all, I'm not allowed to touch anything business on this trip, right?"

"That's right!"

* * *

Kei was nervously awaiting the rest of the members of the S.A. in their usual tearoom.

_It's not like me to be nervous at all. It's a weird feeling…_

"Taka – aiya, Kei…"

He turned around to find Hikari, and smiled.

"You still can't say my name properly can you, Hikari?"

She smiled.

"It's one of the ways I can annoy you"

He shook his head.

"As if I'd ever be annoyed by that. All it does is make you a lot cuter…"

"HEY! DON'T MAKE A MOVE ON MY HIKARI LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Akira was happily bringing in tea and cakes until she saw that monster Kei Takashima making a move on her sweet Hikari.

Even though things had changed, and she did see both Kei and Yahiro slightly for the better, it still annoyed her a lot when they tried to go after the girls she knew and wanted to protect.

_Especially cute Hikari and Megumi! Both of you are oni!_

It was pure instinct that made her say that. Thankfully, the tray she held didn't juggle at all, and she was able to put things down calmly.

She went over and hugged Hikari as soon as she put the tray down, and dragged her away from Kei.

She could see Kei rolling his eyes, but she didn't care.

_Hikari's mine while I can see her!_

* * *

Once all the members of the S.A. were together again, albeit Ryuu, Jun and Megumi who were in France, Kei decided finally to make his announcement after taking a sip of tea.

"Minna-san… you know how we all became overly protective of Megumi after her breakup with Yahiro?"

They all nodded cautiously.

"What happened… is that Yahiro… is really regretting his decision. Sakura and I…" he paused for effect, "have agreed to help him get her back."

The noise came instantly.

_**

* * *

Author's Note!**_

_I know… you guys must be pretty annoyed with me for leaving it at that :P But seriously, I am still very mixed over what kind of noises and objections that will be made…_

_[well, I know Akira definitely wants to place her 2 cents…]_

_I just realised that without Ryuu and the twin, S.A. only comes down to 4… . Should I arrange a trip to France? ;)_

_My thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for this chapter ^^ You should know who you are._

_Next Chapter:__ The full blow-out (?) of Kei's decision, Yahiro's special 'lessons' with Sakura, and… ?_

_Review, story alert and favourite this story! ^^_

_Until next time,_

_Xx jazzzz-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

"TAKASHIMA KEI, YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Tadashi had already put his hands on his ears. Hikari was wincing from pain. The death glare that Akira gave Kei nearly made him nervous.

He shrugged.

"I really don't see your problem with this, Akira..."

"YOU don't see? You aren't that blind, Kei, I know that! As if Yahiro ever changes a leaf, all he ever does is -"

"I don't think it's such a bad idea."

The pause was evident in the room, and Kei turned his focus over to Tadashi who had said that.

"I'm glad to see someone's sane about this..."

* * *

Akira was repeating words over and over.

"My poor Megumi... My poor Megumi..."

She felt Tadashi's hand on her shoulder, and shrugged it off.

"You don't understand what this -"

"Oho, are you missing Yahiro's affections, now?"

* * *

Tadashi raised his eyebrows as Kei's sudden change of attack.

_That's a cruel twist, Kei... but when I think about it, that would just be what you would do..._

After all, he had known quite a few things. Like that Yahiro had feelings for Akira. A lot of misunderstandings happened, and the group of 3 that was Yahiro, Kei and Akira split somewhat, with Akira not ever wanting to talk to Yahiro.

_I guess things run really deep..._

* * *

"T-this isn't a time to talk about affections, you oni..."

"Oh really? Even when you said you saw a change in Yahiro while he was dating with Megumi, now you're so against the idea? Surely it means you must be jealous."

_I don't know what I'm doing. I really don't know what I'm doing. But this may work. _

"I-I-I never said I saw a change! I just said that... that maybe he was a little nicer than before, and that he... ARGH, what are you making me say? No is no, Kei, I completely disapprove of your plan!"

He sighed.

"Are you really that hung up on the past, Akira? Don't you recall, how when you were with Tadashi 5 years ago starting off, how scared you were of losing him? Can't you sympathise with Yahiro or his situation at all?"

He could see both Hikari-chan and Tadashi with wide eyes.

"I'm not – I wasn't scared of -"

"Actually, she was. Heh."

"TADASHI!"

"What? It's the truth."

Akira eventually sighed.

"It's not like I can't see your point, Kei... but WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO RIGHT!"

With those final words, Akira ran out of the greenhouse.

"Akira!"

Oh, and Tadashi ran after her.

* * *

Takashima Kei put a hand to his head and sighed.

_That was quite a battle... for once, I actually feel weary..._

"I... I think Akira will come to understand, and um, forgive -"

He turned to Hikari-chan with a smile.

"Arigatou, my Hikari-chan"

Her blush made him chuckle for a few moments. He grabbed her hand and pulled her on his lap.

"I take it that it's my victory?"

"W-what are you -"

He winked, and shortly kissed her.

* * *

"Hmm... you're actually improving, Yahiro!"

"What are you insinuating – that I can't do this?"

Sakura Ushikubo chuckled.

"I never said anything like that, you did."

_Yahiro's a funny and weird person... much like Megumi... it was uncanny how well they were in touch with each other back then... _

* * *

Yahiro pondered whether it was the right time to say this to Sakura.

"I-I was thinking..."

_Wait, what am I doing stuttering for?_

He cleared his throat.

"I was thinking... do I really have to meet her in a disguise? If I were in her position, I'd feel hurt that someone had to disguise themselves to get close to me."

_And mainly because putting on a disguise... even if I think about, there'd always be one part of me that would just stick out like a sore thumb that it was me... _

* * *

She had to hand it to him. _He has a point._

"I guess that's true..."

"True? It should be painstakingly obvious."

"But I'd have to check with Kei-san..."

"What, so now everything goes through Kei?"

"Yup!"

She watched him facepalm and tried to hide a smile.

"Seriously? So you're the mum, he's the dad, and I'm the unruly attention-seeking kid that needs to be scolded?"

She couldn't help but laugh at that statement from Yahiro...

_He has a point, again..._

"Oh fine... you can go as you are, Yahiro... but at the very least improve your attitude a bit!"

"Pfft. Improve mine? You should be improving yours, I've got to prepare for a meeting with my long lost beau in Paris."

With that statement, Sakura Ushikubo watched him walk out of the room.

_Sigh... more like he's going to drink and sleep. But still, maybe a little hope won't hurt._

* * *

Tadashi ran after Akira, and eventually slowed down as he caught up to her.

He could hear parts of her monologue.

"That stupid Kei... hurting Megumi... that monster's no good... never any good... stupid Tadashi... agreed with him... no one understands..."

_That's enough monologue from you, Akira. Maybe you need to just... get it off your chest. Like, really._

"No one understands what, exactly?"


	11. Chapter 11

Akira froze in her tracks as she realised Tadashi was the one saying that line, and was also right behind her. She refused to turn around to face him.

"I suffered… you know… at the hands of that monster Yahiro Saiga."

"And…?"

"I… I don't want Megumi to suffer. She doesn't deserve to suffer any more –"

"Who are you to make the choice on that, Akira?"

Her breath was caught in her throat as she realised he had walked around to face her.

"Who are you, to decide Megumi's happiness based on your own experiences with Yahiro?"

"He broke her heart by kissing some shameless stripper. He knew what he was doing when he broke her heart like that, Tadashi."

"And that denies them a second chance?"

She strode up to Tadashi, anger clear in her face.

"Do you know what I've been through these 5 YEARS, seeing her cry over and over again? Have you been there when she refused to come out of her room, eat or drink for 5 days straight? Were you there when you heard him say to her that it was over? Does that brain of yours even COMPREHEND all this I'm saying?"

* * *

Yahiro walked out and was instantly blinded by the sunlight.

_Urgh, why does it have to be so sunny today…_

He slowly got used to the light, and his eyes were drawn towards a boy and a girl not too far from him, walking side by side, the girl laughing and the boy pretending to be angry.

_That used to be Megumi and me._

He watched as the girl walked a few steps ahead of the guy, turned back and smiled at him. She presented the boy with a small present, which the boy took with bewildered surprise. He laughed upon seeing what was inside, and hugged her. She reciprocated back, and then hurriedly pushed him away as she put a hand to her neck. The grin on the boy's face, and the teasing tone of "I marked you", followed by the blush on the girl's face.

_Yup, those two really do remind me of how it was between Megumi and myself. How I did the exact same thing, in that exact same spot, many years ago. _

His heart ached as he continued to watch the pair.

_Dammit, how did I… why did I let you leave me… Megumi?_

* * *

Ryuu, Jun and Megumi had been asked to do some shopping around Paris for some ingredients for dinner.

Jun and Megumi's mum had smiled and said she was going to make a special dish, but that she also needed special ingredients.

The three of them slowly took in the sights of Paris once more, Megumi in particular eyeing all the couples that seemed to be in cafes looking into each others' eyes while drinking coffee or talking.

_Paris is well-known as a city of love and romance… but I never expected to see this many couples…_

She was dragged by Jun and Ryuu, who had noticed her standing and looking around… at the couples.

The two boys looked at each other – _was it a good idea to bring Megumi with us?_ – but quickly shook the thought out of their minds as they headed to the supermarket.

* * *

Sakura decided to call Kei to tell him what had recently happened. She explained that Yahiro didn't want to do a disguise – something which Kei objected to, because it was a masquerade ball and at the very least he needed a mask if not a disguise – and that she had let him leave – once again, Kei had a lot to say about that, like that she was being too soft with Yahiro, and that Yahiro needed to be schooled on how to properly react around Megumi, and on and on…

She sighed as the phone call finally ended.

_That Takashima Kei really is some kind of a perfectionist… he wants to completely change Yahiro's nature… but I don't think Yahiro would be so keen on that…_

Although, something else also came to Sakura's mind.

_Megumi fell in love with him… even with the attitude he has now. So surely, surely… it should be okay._

* * *

Yahiro had somehow managed to wander to Hakusen Academy's greenhouse, and opened the door. He stepped in, and walked in a trance; before sitting down where Megumi would usually sit.

"Sakura got lenient with you, huh?"

He blinked into consciousness and saw Kei-kun.

"I know you're orchestrating everything to make it perfect… but to be honest; even if you did all this, it would probably not even help me in Paris."

"Oh, so you have a better idea?"

Yahiro opted not to answer that.

_I don't have a better idea; because no matter what is done I wouldn't ever be prepared for a situation like this. This is Takashima Kei the perfectionist, so if I give him an answer like that he'll never get it. If I say I have a better idea, I'll probably be forced to explain every aspect of it to Kei-kun. That won't work either. But if I say that I don't have any, he'll probably put me back to working on 'disguises' and 'dancing' and all that crap with Sakura. Urgh. _

* * *

The three of them had managed to finish their shopping and get all the ingredients.

"Ara, you're Megumi Yamamoto, right?"

Megumi blinked upon hearing her name. She looked behind her to the old man who was smiling at her.

"I'm one of your mother's acquaintances. I have heard that you'll be singing at the masquerade ball that's happening in one and a half week's time. Good luck."

She blinked again, before nodding back at the man, and following Jun and Ryuu.

_I'm singing… at a masquerade ball? In one and a half week's time?_

* * *

Hikari had been silent and red-faced ever since Kei had suddenly kissed her. She had also been silent when Kei and Yahiro were talking.

_I think that Kei should give Yahiro a chance to do what he wants to do…_

"Kei… nothing… can be perfect. Even you… have flaws of your own…"

She struggled to find the words to continue.

"But… this is something that Yahiro and Megumi need to do… so… I think… you should let them do what they want… and not interfere with it."

* * *

Kei and Yahiro both paused to look at Hikari.

She hadn't finished with that statement.

"Kei, you should… believe in your friends!"

Yahiro turned to look at Kei.

"Your interesting girlfriend's finally got something right"

"Don't bring her into this"

Yahiro cocked his eyebrow at Kei.

"So, am I still under house arrest?"

There was silence in the greenhouse for several seconds.

"No… you are free to do what you want to prepare for your meeting with Megumi. I… believe that you will find your own way to tell her everything, Yahiro."


	12. Chapter 12

_I… believe that you will find your own way to tell her everything, Yahiro._

Oh how ironic those words seemed, as he lay in his bed wide awake the next morning.

_He knows… how hopeless I am at these kinds of things. I can chase whatever I fancy at the time; knowing that it is fleeting… but when it comes to __her__… I can't… bring myself to be like that._

_It's always been her who knocks down my walls. Just one look from her, and it feels like she can see right through me. But always, always… she'd give me one of those smiles, and I could feel myself blushing furiously._

He shook his head of the thoughts.

_I can't… be like this at the ball. I've got to get a grip on myself… I'm… I'm Yahiro Saiga! If I put my mind to being someone different to… who I am now… then, I can do it!_

With that set, he hopped out of bed and out towards the stylist who was waiting for him.

* * *

Kei Takishima put his head in his hands.

_I wonder… if I made the right decision._

His mind went through the moments where his firm decision to lead Yahiro to get Megumi back… changed to leaving Yahiro to his own self to get Megumi back.

_Far out… I can't focus… _

He grabbed his mobile phone, and pressed the quick dial to reach Yahiro.

_Wait. Why should I be doing all the work… when it's him who wants her back?_

He then pressed the end button as quickly as he pressed the quick dial.

* * *

Yahiro thought back to some of his many conversations with Megumi. Well, they weren't really conversations… after all, she was writing with the eraseboard he gave her, and he was the only one talking…

"_I like it… when someone appreciates me._

_Ehh? Are you saying I don't appreciate you?_

_Ahaha, Yahiro, I don't mean it like that… I guess… I'd like to feel it_

_Feel… what? Appreciated? But…_

_Yahiro, Yahiro, it's okay…"_

It soon drifted into another memory.

"_When we go out together, everyone always looks at you; not me._

_Hmm? Well, I'd rather they not be looking at you at all…_

_Yahiro!_

_What? I'm being perfectly honest!_

_But… I'd rather they not be looking at you, either…"_

He blinked back into reality, feeling a blush come across his cheeks. That particular memory had been one of the best, where they had been fully honest with each other, and she had blushed and laughed and had been a bit selfish.

_I hope… this time around… that she'll be a bit more selfish…_

A sly grin tugged the features of Yahiro's face.

"Stylist, can you make me look average?"

"Average? Why average?"

He thought towards the plain long-haired brown girl that had stolen his heart a long time ago.

"Because I've fallen in love with an average girl."

* * *

It was funny that panic wasn't the first emotion to set in Megumi's mind. She had been amazed at her own self that day when Yahiro was sitting in the audience, hearing her sing.

_I know… I know that I can do this._

She had immediately found her mother, and demanded an explanation.

_Okaa-san… says it slipped off her mind. More like she was going to tell me 3 days before the actual thing._

The next thing she knew, her mother had given her a load of music books and made her begin choosing her pieces.

_Yup, she really was just pretending to forget._

* * *

Sakura was so excited about the trip to Paris.

_Ahh! I can visit so many wonderful places with Jun! The Eiffel Tower, L'Arc de __Triomphe__, go shopping along Champs D'Elysees…_

Her room was in a mess, she was tossing between outfits and shoes… and what suitcases she was going to use…

_Hmm… I think the pink set is a bit far… the black looks really professional… but the light blue… ooh!_

She thought she had decided… and then realised she hadn't actually decided upon it at all.

_Choices, choices… all for Jun-kun and me in Paris…_

* * *

Eventually, the makeover was finished. As Yahiro finally looked at himself in the mirror again… he gaped in utter shock and disbelief.

He turned to the stylist.

"This… is me now?"

The stylist nodded.

Yahiro turned to look at himself in the mirror again. His slightly long-ish trademark pink hair had been chopped, making his ears more visible, and his hair no longer right in his eyes. It had been dyed jet black, with the hint of brown at the roots. Split to one side, it made him look both stylish and just that little bit cool. It was more than average.

_I might actually get used to looking this good. _

"You've outdone yourself. My thanks."

He headed off the chair, and began to stride. He suddenly stopped; as he realised he was striding his old way.

"Man, this is going to be hard…"

He took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, imagining.

_That girl… always walks a bit slow. So, I should also walk slower. I should stop… narrowing my eyes and making odd expressions; and keep my face blank yet kind as much as I can. After all, she can't know that it's me… until… later._

He eventually opened his eyes, and looked out towards the scenery.

_Please… let next week come quickly. Each moment without her… it feels like a little bit of me just chips away…_

**_OOOOOO_****_O_**

**Author's Note:** argh, it's been so long since I wrote a chapter! :( I never thought I'd be both this tired and busy as I am now... but work... really does take its' toll on a person... .

My many many thanks to the people who reviewed and told me to continue writing! Please continue giving me your support! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Songs really are one of the best pieces of inspiration I can find out there without being like Yukina in Watashi Ni XX Shinasai…

Writing this while listening non-stop to CN Blue's songs [k-pop indie group 3 3] – hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Continuing on his previous trail of thoughts, Yahiro looked out with nowhere in particular.

_I had an intuition you're going to leave me… at that time. Well, it was more like I was the one who initiated everything to happen… but I was scared. So scared. Even looking back, that was probably the scariest time of my life. I was so happy, but I knew that if anything burst the bubble I was in, I would've completely lost myself. _

_I kept trying to make excuses to get you to stay, Megumi… kept trying to hold onto you; but you slipped right through my fingers with your excuses. I know I was in the wrong. I know… that I really did completely deserve the cold 'bye bye' that you said to me._

_It's only now, after so many years of not having you by my side; of realizing that having you by my side was when I was happiest, safe, comfortable… I realise that I can't let you go. I just can't. I can't do anything about my mind that always thinks of you and your singing, my heart that beats furiously and erratically, or my body that moves on its own. _

_It's because I love you._

_And with, or without a reason, I'll never let you leave my side again. Even if I have to plead, or grovel, beg at your feet or do whatever. Please, Megumi Yamamoto… please give me one more chance._

_OOOOOOOO_

The opera pieces that were scattered all over the table… Megumi eyed them with a mixed expression on her face.

_I can do them… but… I honestly know that to really sing those songs well, I'll need to feel… like I'm in love. Like it was with Yahiro._

_Like it's always been with Yahiro; always how I've tried to ignore it and instead sing songs of drama and hurt and sadness…_

_Why does Mama choose these songs for me…_

She looked out the window, and sighed.

_Do I… sing about love? _

_Or… is it forever forbidden to me…_

Megumi Yamamoto honestly didn't know the answer to that question. She just continued to look back and forth between the music sheets on the table, and the window and outside scenery.

_What… do I do?_

_OOOOOOOO_

For the next few days, he earned weird looks and stares from the maids that came in and out.

_Has the pink hair I've had… since my hair's black now, does it mean…_

He eventually had enough, and made the maid who delivered his breakfast this particular morning to answer him.

"Is it this hair… or my previous hair?"

"Y-your… pink hair is better, Yahiro-sama…"

He let out a long sigh as soon as the maid left, and paid a visit to the same stylist again; asking to go back to his previous hair.

"You're lucky, Yahiro-sama… this is washout dye. And I never actually cut your hair at all."

His eyes widened as the colour disappeared away with just a thorough wash.

_Now that… is a really good idea._

_OOOOOOOO_

Jun had decided to take several walks over the past few days. He hadn't really been able to improve on his sudden shyness and other self around Sakura… _not that she particularly needs to know about it…_

_But… it will continue to be troublesome… if my other self keeps taking over…_

He wondered if anything could be done about it. After all, Sakura would be coming over very shortly; and would most likely… _be very eager to spend time with me. She'd probably bring someone along to distract Ryuu-nii as well, knowing her…_

_Then again, Ryuu-nii is always distracted by those animals he likes very much… those animals that try to steal our Ryuu-nii and our affections for him!_

He shook his head clear of the thoughts of Ryuu-nii. _I really need to figure out what I can do to … be myself…_

He looked over the park and saw couples walking together hand-in-hand.

_It's so natural to them… that it looks scary. It's like there's no effort involved in trying to make that first step…_

He blinked and shook his head again.

_Sakura… wouldn't be bothered by it… or would she?_

_I guess… it's something I'll have to find out when the time comes._

_OOOOOOOO_

_Maybe… I should just follow my intuition._

Megumi knew that gut feeling was a big part of being able to sing well. If you had a gut feeling that you could do it, chances were that you really would be able to do it.

_At least… that's the case with me._

She looked out to the window.

_Ryuu-nii said… everyone was a bit of a feel when they were younger… but in the end, it's really about what you do when you meet those people in the past._

She knew that he was right. She knew, that when the time came to face Yahiro again, that she wanted to be a bit different. He loved her. That is, he had loved her.

_I should feel blessed to receive such a love… but I know, I know deep down; that I'm not satisfied. I know… that I want something more._

And her eyes riveted over to sheet music lying on her table, the song choice clear in her mind.

_OOOOOOOO_

Life came back to being… slightly normal… in the Saiga household. As Yahiro strode from room to room, doing business, or otherwise, in the back of his mind was still this nagging feeling.

_It's the first time… that I don't know what to do. I just know… that one step wrong… and it'll be… irreparable. At the event, she'll be the one up on stage… maybe…_

He caught sight of his reflection in a mirror, and stopped.

_Maybe I shall be the charming prince who sweeps her away._

* * *

**Author's Note:** half of this chapter had been written… weeks ago . it was just the second half wasn't so easy to write .

I kept having ideas, writing them down, and then scrapping them…

And then work kept coming in the way; meaning I never really had enough time to just 'think'… until now

Let me know your thoughts… and maybe some suggestions for an opera piece for Megumi? [I have a few in mind, but it never hurts to ask!]


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** While Megumi's song choice was clear as part of the last chapter of If We Ever Meet Again, let's just say my choice was… a bit more difficult!

Songs to me say a lot about a situation, the singer's feelings, and has very much been a source of my inspiration for writing. Not so much opera songs… except maybe a few.

I've got a good friend of mine pushing me back into the fanfiction field… so we'll see. Hopefully you'll be able to read a lot more of my fics in the near future!

* * *

Megumi knew of the song she wanted to sing. The only problem was…

_The lyrics… this song typically requires another person to sing it with me. Surely… surely I can figure out a workaround for this._

She turned on the laptop that was originally below lots and lots of opera sheet music. She started to search for other lyrics; knowing that while the original composer had one way of doing it, everyone else who had worked on that same opera song could have another version.

She smiled as she found it in a matter of minutes.

_I'll re-use these modified lines to make my own version of this piece._

_OOOOOOOO_

"Jun-kuuun!"

Sakura ran towards Jun, hugging him.

"I'm here, Jun-kun!"

She watched him shift from normal Jun to inner flirty (well, she thought of it as flirty, anyway) Jun.

"Ohh, you're here for me?"

_Inner Jun is just as good as normal Jun!_

"Jun-sama's so cool!"

_OOOOOOOO_

_What else would one need for a masked ball and attempting to win the love of his life back?_

Yahiro Saiga wasn't quite sure.

Well, it wasn't that there weren't endless outfits, or the fact he figured out he could dye his hair for the night and then wash it out. It wasn't that Megumi was going to be singing at the event – although… _the invite doesn't even say what song it will be, so I guess I'll have to wait until then_ – or that Yahiro Saiga had become an uncertain person.

It's just… _the situation at hand, I suppose._

Countless thoughts, words, situations and paths had appeared over the last few days as Yahiro drifted in and out of dreams whereby he was able to win her back, or he wasn't…

"So you're still here, Yahiro. Haven't even packed for Paris."

He blinked back into reality and realised that somehow Kei Takishima had come into his room.

"Still thinking, I guess."

"Of what?"

_Good question, Kei. I could say it's many things, and I could say it's nothing at all, but when it comes down to it…_

"Just some things. Packing isn't really an issue, though… I don't need to be in Paris that long."

"True, that. Two days and a night. Would be pretty quick for some like you, hmm?"

_Two days… so, something for the morning/afternoon, the night/ball outfit, some sleepwear… yeah, it'll be quick packing. That, and bring along the hairdresser to put the black dye in…_

"Ya-hi-ro… Yahiro!"

Yahiro blinked back into reality again.

"Geez, you're really spacing out! You sure you can do this on your own?"

He bristled.

_Kei Takishima trying to tell me I can't do something on my own? _

"I'll be fine, Kei. You must be mistaking me for yourself."

"Pfft, I'm sure I wasn't mistaking anything at all. Fine then, I'll be in Paris, keeping an eye on you."

_Keeping an eye… what? Kei really doesn't think I can do this, hmm. I guess I'll have to show him he's really mistaken!_

_OOOOOOOO_

The location of the masked ball had been rented out for a few hours to prepare Megumi for her stage appearance there. After all, the actual masked ball was coming very quickly.

Megumi had already memorised her lines. She knew it was practice first, and then the two of them – her mama and herself – would be figuring out which gown Megumi wore for the night.

In place of the orchestra, she had brought her laptop with her; and, putting her laptop on full volume, she played the Phantom of the Opera.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name  
And do I dream again? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

_With every word I sing, I know he hears  
My voice that haunts his mind, his face haunts mine  
So do I dare to dream? For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear, it's you they hear  
Your spirit and my voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind_

_In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery were both in you  
And in this labyrinth where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind_

Megumi opened her eyes after the last note long to see her mama clapping loudly.

"Megumi, that was such a good song choice for you! The lyrics change is also really good!"

"Arigatou, Mama."

"Ne, ne… was the lyrics change because of your boyfriend?"

_Eh? M-m-my… Mama!_

"Mama… the Phantom of the Opera isn't really sung by only me alone… it's usually sung with someone else, so I improvised by changing the lyrics. It's only a coincidence if it has anything to do with…"

_I can't really bring myself to say 'boyfriend'. After all, that isn't really the case, is it?_

_OOOOOOOO_

After a great morning with Jun-kun, Sakura had a great time at the dress rehearsal for the masked ball, especially –

"Megumi, your singing was awesome! You've really gotten the hang of it!"

Megumi smiled at Sakura.

_Although, I agree with Megumi's mummy that the lyrics change is because of Yahiro… even if Megumi denies it…_

"Jun-kun, don't you agree?"

She turned to Jun-kun, who nodded.

"Now it's just a dress for Megumi, right? The Phantom of the Opera… typically you see girls in a black dress with bits of red and grey and white… but maybe we should go for something unique and choose blue?"

She turned to see Megumi and Megumi's mummy giving interesting looks…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Blue for Phantom of the Opera… I don't know about that, at all. I'm a tradition person at heart…

Although, what did you think of Megumi's change of lyrics there? ^^

Or maybe you liked the 'inner Jun' moment earlier in the chapter?

Let me know by reviewing! =D


End file.
